A Bad Day at Work
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick brings something home that his wife Jackie is not at all thrilled about! WARNING, THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 12 PRIEMEIRE: 73 SECONDS!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A Bad Day at Work

Jackie walked in the front door of her house carrying her baby boy Houston and holding her daughter Jasmine's hand. The kids had been babysat by her mom while Jackie volunteered at a carnival put on by the school she taught at. She was coming home to change her clothes and pick up Nick so they could take the kids to the carnival so Jasmine could have some fun.

"What in the world." She exclaimed when she walked into the house and saw the infamous fetal pig on her coffee table.

Jasmine also noticed the jar and stared at it intently.

"Baby dog?" She asked her mother sounding confused.

"No honey, it's not a baby dog." Jackie said patting her head.

"Pet?" Jasmine asked sounding excited.

"No sweetie I'm sorry but you can't pet it." Jackie answered.

"Nicholas Michael get down here now." Jackie hollered up the stairs.

"Hi, how did you like volunteering at the carnival?" Nick asked as came down the stairs.

"Nick, what is that thing doing in my living room?" Jackie asked nodding towards the fetal pig, completely ignoring his question.

"It's a long story." Nick mumbled.

"I've got time." Jackie said in a no nonsense tone as she crossed her arms.

Nick sighed "Alright, when I went into work last night, the new supervisor had taken my office, I didn't have anywhere to put anything."

"How come the new supervisor took your office?" She asked.

"Catherine said he could. Listen, I don't really want to discuss it right now, it was a horrible night and I just want to forget about it."

"I take it you don't like your new supervisor?" Jackie asked.

"He's alright but he's nuts." Nick said.

"What do you mean by nuts?"

"I mean he's crazy, he lies down in the middle of crime scenes, and he grows shrooms in my, well, his office now."

"What?" Jackie asked raising her eyebrow.

"They're supposed to be medicinal." Nick said rubbing his temple. He sighed and then added "To top things off Catherine and I got into a huge argument."

"About what?" Jackie asked sounding surprised.

Nick and Catherine were really good friends so they rarely disagreed about anything.

"I wanted to cut a guy a break, she disagreed. She had been pissed off all night anyways and when I asked her why, she said that she got demoted. Then the argument escalated and she said that if I didn't like the ways things were going to work from now on, there's the door."

"She actually said that to you?" Jackie asked stunned.

"Yeah." Nick said sounding shocked himself.

"I'm sorry Nicky, I'm sure she didn't mean that, she's probably just really upset about getting demoted and about what went on with Langston, that's all."

"I know she didn't mean it, and I'm sure we'll work things out, it was just a long shift that's all." He said as he took a seat on the couch.

Jackie sat down next to him with Houston still in her arms "I'll go get changed and then you can get your shoes on and we'll head to the carnival. Spending time with your children always cheers you up when you are having a bad day."

He smiled "You're right, it does." He said as he got up off the couch.

"Honey, I'm sorry but that thing can not stay in the living room." She said nodding at the pig once again.

"I don't know what else to do with it Jackie. I'm surely not giving it to Mr. Shroom and I doubt Catherine or Sara would want it. I guess I can ask Greg if he wants it when I see him at work tonight."

"Great, in the meantime keep it in the garage."

"Come on Jackie, can't it just stay here until tonight?" He asked.

"No Nicky, Jasmine thought it was a puppy, she wanted to pet it for crying out loud."

Nick laughed "Alright, alright, let me get my shoes on and I'll take it to the garage." He said.

"Thank you." Jackie said with a smile.

Nick got his shoes on and then picked up the fetal pig.

"Bye bye baby dog." Jasmine said waving at the jar.

Nick chuckled "Jazz you are too much." He said with a smile as he shut the door behind him and walked to the garage.

After he had come back into the house and washed his hands Jackie handed him the baby so she could go change her clothes.

Minutes later the family was off to the carnival.

Jasmine had so much fun at the carnival, she just kept giggling.

"Having fun?" Jackie asked Nick as they walked around the carnival.

"Yeah, and so is Jazz." Nick said with a laugh.

He was carrying a huge stuffed animal that he had won for Jasmine in one hand while holding onto Jasmine's hand with the other. Jackie was pushing the baby in a stroller.

"Bawoon, Bawoon." Jasmine exclaimed excitedly as she tugged on Nick's arm.

"Alright alright, I'll get you a balloon, try not to rip my arm off." He said with a laugh as he walked up to the booth with the balloons.

He got Jazz a purple one.

When the lady handed her the purple balloon Nick said "What do you say Jazz?"

"Pees" Jasmine cutely said.

The lady and Nick both laughed.

"No, not please, say thank you." Nick instructed.

"Tank oooh." Jasmine said with a adorable little smile.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She told Jasmine.

To Nick she said "what a cute little girl."

"Thank you, do you want her? She's wearing me out." Nick joked.

The lady laughed.

Nick tied the balloon on Jasmine's wrist so it wouldn't get away from her.

"Petty." She said happily as she looked at the balloon.

"Yep it's pretty, let's go find mommy." Nick said.

"Houden." She said.

"Yeah and Houston." Nick said with a chuckle.

As they walked around looking for Jackie and the baby Nick looked down at his little girl. He loved her so very much. Soon thanks to her, his bad night at work was all but forgotten.

The End! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews appreciated!


End file.
